Wound is disruption of cellular and anatomical continuity of an organism or its parts (Boyd, 1970). The process of cutaneous wound repair is characterized by three overlapping phases involving inflammation, proliferation and the remodeling. After injury, new tissue formation stats with reepethialisation and is followed by granulation tissue formation. The latter process encompasses macrophage accumulation, fibroblast ingrowth, matrix decomposition and angiogenesis (Clark 1996). Inflammation, reepithelization and granulation tissue formation are driven in part by a complex cocktail of growth factors and cytokines, which are released at the site of injury. Although wound healing is essentially a physiologic process, but some chronic wounds exhibit considerable delay in healing. The delayed wound healing may be a consequence of pathologic states associated with immune disorders, diabetes, ischemia, venous stasis, malnutrition, metabolic derangements, burn or gunshot wounds and even ageing. These chronic wounds last much longer, and prolong the care and hospitalsiation time of patients. Trabucchi et al (1988) suggested that oxygen free radicals generated by xenobiotic administration, ischemic-reperfusion or sepsis inhibited the healing of skin or intestinal wounds in rats. Moreover, oxygen free radicals also impaired wound healing by reducing the breaking strength of open-type wound in rats. (Foschi et al 1990). Nishigaki et al (1980) suggested that lipid peroxidation products enter the blood stream at the site of skin burn directly, bringing about damage to cells of remote organs. Chojkier et al. (1989) observed that the product of lipid peroxidation mediate the ascorbic acid induced stimulation of collagen gene expression.
Development of primary health care herbal ointment has been proposed for development of ointment, which covers the antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, cuts, burns and wounds. For treating wounds the use of solutions of chemical products such as Mercurochrome or quartenary ammonium salts has been suggested for long time. Although widely used, these solutions exhibit the disadvantage of weakening the cell material in which the injury is located and of being only partially effective. Topical antibiotics or sulphonamides have also been used for the same purpose, although these products exhibit numerous indisputable advantages, they sometimes have the disadvantage of extremely low frequency of hypersensitivity reactions apart from a certain toxicity and an irritating action at the point of application, exhibited by some of these products of causing the appearance of a resistant strain of bacteria.
This invention overcomes these disadvantages and relates to a medicinal herbal composition for external use, is easy to use and assists in regeneration of the tissue.